


Tell Me What To Do

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Sexual Content, Submission, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord's favourite quality about Bellatrix was her willingness to acquiesce to his every desire. Written for hp_humpdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles with the prompt "Tell me what to do".

The Dark Lord's favourite quality about Bellatrix was her willingness to acquiesce to his every desire. Compliance was a quality he admired in all of his Death Eaters, but in Bellatrix – who was, after all, not ijust/i a Death Eater – it was particularly admirable. She would never so much as look at him without his permission, but when she had his permission, he had never known a woman more eager to please.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered between impassioned kisses.

There were so many orders he could have given, and he knew she would have followed any. If he told her to get on the bed, she would – if he told her to let him tie her up, she would – if he told her to stand still while he used the Cruciatus curse on her, she would. And yet none of those held any appeal for him. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a single order to give that would have pleased him at all.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix was hesitating now, made nervous by his lack of response.

"Get on your knees," he told her, but he couldn't muster any passion, and he didn't even really try. Bellatrix dropped to her knees immediately and he rested against the wall while she undid his robes and stroked him with indecent enthusiasm.

At least  _she_  was enjoying it.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
